


Somebody That I Used to Know

by Blondie2000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Michael, Apocalypse, Apocalypseverse (Supernatural), Character Death, Christian Keyes Michael, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Dinner, Evil Lucifer (Supernatural), F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Hot, Hot Sex, Hurt Michael, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Love at First Sight, Lucifer Being an Asshole (Supernatural), Michael-centric, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie2000/pseuds/Blondie2000
Summary: Set in the Apocalypse World. While Lucifer is vessel searching Michael goes and explores the world. Everything changed when he met her. Reader\Michael. Starring Christian Keyes' Michael.
Relationships: Apocalypseverse Michael (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Somebody That I Used to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this idea popped up in my head. Jensen's Michael is my favorite. I did like Christian's Michael as well. Christian's one is the perfect choice for this story. It is set in the Apocalypse World after AU Lucifer is released from the Cage.
> 
> This is my first Reader fic. It is also on Fanfiction only difference is on FF it's Michael\OC instead of Reader. You are welcome to check out either version of this story :)

Lucifer is released. The Apocalypse is on. Michael is finally able to fulfil his destiny.

The Archangel has waited centuries for this day to come. When Mary Campbell turned down Azazel's deal and the true vessels were never born Michael was furious. His plan on walking into battle with his Sword crumbled before his very eyes. For a moment Michael thought this is it. Lucifer will forever remain in the Cage, Michael had failed his mission and God will never return. The thought of not seeing his Father again hurt the Archangel. Michael planned all this for Him. He sworn to kill Lucifer so Father can return.

The plan failed, God will be disappointed in his oldest. To Michael disappointment was worse than anger. Michael always wanted to please his Father. Be the perfect son God envisioned him to be. Failing to do what God commanded God will look down at His son, be disappointed in His son and most likely start to doubt His creation.

Those horrifying thoughts caused Michael to continue his plans. Although the true vessels are off the board there are some people in the world that can be an alternative. The Archangel wouldn't be at his full power but he had to consider that his brother will be in the same situation. Michael should see that as an advantage.

Michael did overcome those barriers and discovered other ways to kick-start the Apocalypse. It took time but eventually Michael got there. Lilith died, Lucifer was released and the Devil is currently looking for a vessel that will contain him.

Smirking Michael turns to the mirror and smiles at his reflection. The Archangel was always prepared. Always ten steps ahead. While waiting for Lucifer's release Michael decided to look into a list candidates who can be the perfect vessel.

A man called Christian caught his eye. He is fit, healthy and attractive. Sadly despite his good looks the young man hasn't been able to find his perfect woman. He had money, a house, a good job but it wouldn't fill the emptiness that he felt every day. The man wanted to be loved.

At first it was challenging to get the man to say yes. The mention of love, happiness, a wife, family. Those simple points plus a glimpse into that perfect life Christian gave in. The all important yes fell from his lips and Michael immediately possessed him. As he promised Michael put Christian into that reality where he would spend the rest of days and the emptiness he once felt would be filled with love.

Michael scoffs as he adjusts his jacket. Love. It amazed him what people would do for love. Some would die to save their loved ones.

That is something Michael would never have to worry about. He is an Archangel. The Firstborn. The General of Heaven. He would never give in to human emotions. He would never fall for a human.

While Lucifer was vessel searching Michael decided to go exploring. Last time Michael was on Earth was decades ago. So much has changed since Michael's last visit.

The Archangel walks down the road with his head held high. He looks at his surroundings wanting to take in as much as he can. Every person who walked past him was like an open book. He heard their thoughts, their fears and desires. He heard it all roll round in their little human minds. Some minds were complicated than others however they did all have one thing in common, human emotions are a mess Michael was relieved to not have those emotions he would rather have a clear mind and focus on the one being who mattered to him. God.

Just as he goes to turn the corner, the Archangel paused. Through the window there was this woman. At the moment he can only see her back she was busy putting the cups and plates down on the table. When she turned round, Michael's world stopped.

She blinks her bright, sparkling eyes and smiles warmly at the elderly couple who thanked her for their coffee. A strange sensation went through the Archangel when she smiled. He watched with awe as she moved round the room and brought the dirty dishes to the counter. She leans forward a few loose strands of her hair fall on her face. Michael desperately wanted to reach out and tuck those loose strands behind her ear.

Michael suddenly scolded to himself for even thinking of such a thing. He thought back to the feeling he had when she smiled. The strange tingling sensation that spread all over his body.

 _Maybe she's a_ _witch_ _?_ Michael thought to himself. _She used a spell to hide her true self from me so I would think she is nothing but a mortal._

He chuckles as his eyes go back on her.

_Nice try little witch. You can't fool me._

He opens the door and strolls in. He got a few odd glances from people while some felt intimidated by his presence. Michael didn't care. He liked to show of his authority that was the only way he would get the respect he deserves.

Her head went up when he reached the counter. Michael almost stepped back when her eyes met his. Again that strange sensation goes over him. He flinched and silently cursed wondering what kind of spell she was using over him.

She smiles at him.

"Hello Sir what can I get you today?"

Her cheerful, welcoming, warming voice made Michael's lips tug upwards. He smiled back.

"Hello. I would have...um..." He looks at the screen. He actually didn't need anything. He saw she was starting to get impatient so he quickly ordered the drink that his vessel liked. "Vanilla latte please."

"Anything else?"

" No that is all. "

She nods and tells him the price. Michael swallows and puts his hand in top pocket. He sighs with relief when he pulls a wallet out. He pays for the coffee and goes to the side and waits. Five minutes later she comes back with his coffee.

"One vanilla latte?"

"Thank you..." He looks at her name tag. "Y/N."

When he said her name. It sounded so perfect. Like music to his ears. It was a beautiful name for a beautiful wom...Whoa whoa no no.

_Snap out of it._

She leans on the counter and hands him the coffee. He reaches out and takes the coffee. His fingers brush against hers. Her touch sent a jolt of electricity through him. Every fiber in his body buzzed with life and he felt a spark that he simply couldn't explain.

She quickly lowers her hand and gives him a shy smile. It made him wonder if she felt it to.

"Have a nice day Sir."

She then moves on to the next customer. Michael wanted to stay he had questions so many questions. To his surprise he found himself leaving the place the next thing he knew he is back in the same place he was before in front of the window.

The Archangel tosses the coffee in the trash having no desire to drink it and begins to recall everything that happened in there. He didn't sense anything evil or dark. There was nothing in there that screamed demons. When he touched her all he saw was light and warmth it reminded him of Heaven before the rebellion. The sudden electrical buzz through his system, the strange fluttering from his stomach it should have scared him but it didn't. Instead all those fears and suspicions he had about her immediately washed away the moment they made contact.

Michael looks and sees her cleaning the table. He couldn't go in now it would make him look weird. He could come back tomorrow.

He nods to himself. Yes that's exactly what he is going to do. He will see her, try to get more information on her and see why she has this influence on him. If she is not a witch then what is she?

_I will see her tomorrow. I will get the answers I need._

* * *

Michael was at the place as soon as it opened. Last night was torture. He couldn't stop thinking about her. The need to see her again consumed him.

The Archangel had to mentally restrain himself. The way he felt he could possibly break the door down. When the manager opens the door Michael immediately brushes past her and heads to the counter.

There she was.

She looked the same as yesterday only differences was her lips are a darker shade of pink and her hair is in a low ponytail.

A smile spreads across his face when she turns towards him.

"Oh." She raises her finger to him. "I know you. You were here yesterday."

"That's right." He nods.

She cocked her head.

"Vanilla Latte."

"Yes." _She remembers._ "Yes." He repeated.

"Same order today?" She asks.

"Yes."

"Coming right up."

Like before he pays her and moves to the side.

Michael leans forward and watches her with fascination as she gathers the cups and jars and goes to the machine. She hums to herself as she waits for the coffee. He felt drawn to her voice. Her humming had a soothing effect on him.

_Siren._

Michael's eyes widen at that thought. Before he could go further she comes back with the cup of steaming hot coffee in her hand.

"Here you go."

Michael's eyes snap to the cup. He plastered a smile and takes the cup from her. This time when they touched Michael looked deep into her mind and soul. Again he is met with warmth and light. Her soul is pure no signs of corruption.

A quick flash of her memories showed him she was a normal girl in a normal town nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She's human. This frustrated the Archangel. This girl has suddenly become more complex. A puzzle that he needed to solve. He refused to believe she's simply a mortal. How can a mortal a human cause an Archangel to experience these feelings?

Her eyes met his. That shy, cute, adorable smile appears on her face. Oh how that smile made Michael weak on his knees he could collapse in a chair now. That's how much power she had over him.

_What are you?_

He bit his tongue to stop himself from asking. Instead he nods and thanks her before leaving the shop.

Coffee goes in the trash and Michael came out with more questions than answers.

He knew what he had to do.

He had to see her tomorrow.

* * *

"Y/N" Magna called out.

"Yes?" Y/N answered with a raised brow.

"Look who's here. First at the door again."

She looks at the door.

"Vanilla guy."

"Very eager to get in here." Magna scoffed.

"Must be the vanilla."

"Sure." The older woman chuckled and she had a teasing look in her eyes. "Better get ready honey."

Y/N goes behind the counter and washes her hands.

"Hello."

She smiles when she hears his voice.

"Is that you vanilla?" She asks while keeping her back to him.

"Call me Michael."

"Oh. First name basis now huh." She faces him and grins. "Michael. The usual?"

"Yes please." He grins back. "Y/N."

God he looked so freaking happy over a coffee.

She heard Magna scoff. She looks at the older woman. Magna gave her knowing look.

_What the Hell is she playing at._

She shakes her head and takes the money. She starts to make the gentleman's coffee. He watched her. His intense dark brown eyes studies her. Usually she would find this uncomfortable but when he does it she can't help but send sneaky glances his way. Every time she looked he would sheepishly look down.

 _Cute._ She thought.

She hums a tune her mom used to sing to her when she was little. When she pours the milk in she heard him clear his throat.

"What is that song?"

"Hmm?" She turns to him. "Song?"

"The song. You're humming."

"Oh. It's um...It's nothing. It's just a silly song my mom used to sing to me."

"It's not silly. It's nice. I like it."

"Oh umm thank you." She blushes and raises her hand. "Here's the usual."

He takes the cup from her. She held her breath when his fingers brushed against hers. His touch sent a shiver down her spine. A whimper escaped her when he steps back and heads towards the door.

When he leaves she sighs and leans back. She runs her hand down her face. She frowns when she hears Magna chuckle.

"What?"

"You have no idea." Magna smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"It's more than just the vanilla." She wiggled her eyebrows. "He likes you."

"What? No!"

"I might be old but I know love when I see it. He likes ya. Why do you think he keeps coming here?"

"For the coffee?"

"Hell no." She points her finger at her. "I see the way he looks at you. He is like that emoji with the heart eyes. He is smitten by you."

"He's not." She shakes her head. "He doesn't even know me."

"Y/N." Magna places her hands on the other woman's shoulders. "When was the last time you dated someone?"

The question threw Y/N of guard.

"I don't think we're suppose to be talking about this in the work place."

"Dear you're like family to me. We can talk about anything."

"Still..."

"He will be back tomorrow. Then the next day then the next day. Watch how he acts around ya. Trust me I know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah yeah whatever." She huffed a sigh.

"Hello I ain't got all day!" A man yells.

"Coming!"

The customer rolls his eyes at her. Magna glares at him.

"Should I serve him. Maybe teach him a thing or two about manners."

"No no it's okay I got this."

Y/N served the customer. As she was making his cappuccino her mind kept going back to Michael. He was attractive and definitely her type. Surely Magna must be overreacting. There is no such thing as love at first sight...Right?

She hoped Magna was right on one thing. She hoped Michael comes tomorrow. She won't admit it out loud but seeing him does make her day.

* * *

Magna was right Michael arrived as soon as the shop opened. His smile widens when he sees her. His smile oh his smile could light up the whole room.

He ordered the coffee vanilla latte that guy never changes his order and while she was making his coffee he started talking to her. He asked her questions and she answered them. Its simple questions regarding her work. She didn't have much to say there was nothing exciting about working in a coffee shop. Yet as she was talking he watched her with fascination he looked generally interested in the topic.

His face fell when she handed him his coffee. It made her wonder if he was here for the coffee. Was Magna right was he here to see her?

 _Or maybe he is a lonely guy and just wants to have a chat with someone._ She thought.

"See you tomorrow?" He says.

She nods and smiles.

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

Michael arrived every day at the same time. He would order the usual, she would make the coffee and they would talk. It started with topics such as the weather, the news however as time went on their conversations went deeper. They shared their interests, their likes and dislikes. He opened up about his military background said he is a General. Her and Magna agreed that he would look hot in a uniform.

When it came to questions about family his answers were vague. Y/N learned Michael had three brothers and he is the oldest sibling. There is no Mom involved and Dad Michael said his Dad is away she asked where but he wouldn't answer instead he would change the topic. He was interested in her. Very interested. He asked a lot of questions. She was happy to answer them no matter how personal some of the questions were. She didn't know why but she felt she could trust him. There was something about him that made her feel drawn to him, made her want to trust him.

One day when they were talking Michael asks a question that caught her by surprise.

"Do you want to go out for dinner?"

Her eyes widen. He looks down and blushes with embarrassment.

"Sorry I should have not done that."

"Yes."

He looks up and frowns.

"Yes?"

"Yes." She beams at him. "I would love to have dinner with you."

"You free tonight?"

"Hmm." She taps her fingers on the counter. "Maybe...maybe not." She then grins. "Kidding. I am free tonight. Does eight sound good?"

He quickly nods.

"Yes that is fine." He stands up. "I'll see you tonight Y/N."

"See you tonight Michael."

* * *

Michael sat in the restaurant and waited for Y/N to arrive. His phone buzzed. Michael swipes the screen and smiles when he sees a message from her.

**Cab came late just got in now** **should be** **there soon.**

**XX**

The Archangel writes out his reply.

**No worries. See you soon.**

He paused with his finger hovering over the X button. He knew X meant a kiss. Would it be bad if he sent her kiss? They are not a couple he didn't want to scare her off. Then she sent him a couple of kisses so surely it would be alright to send a kiss back.

In the end he decided against it and he sent the message.

Twenty minutes later Michael looks at the door.

His heart stopped.

She was here. She looked beautiful.

She wore a dark blue dress with high heels to match. Her hair sat nicely on her shoulders and her eyes...Michael couldn't stop staring at her eyes.

"Michael."

He looks up. She is now stood in front of him and she looked concerned.

"You okay?"

"Yes I'm fine." He assured her.

Michael stands up and pulls the other chair out.

"Such a gentleman." She teased him as she sat down.

He sits down and clears his throat.

"You look...beautiful"

"Oh umm..." She blushes. "Thank you."

"I mean it."

He did mean it. In the beginning he would have been disgusted with himself for even saying such a thing. Now he didn't care. An angel falling in love with a human is forbidden. Michael made that very clear to all the angels. Yet here he is breaking his own rules. It didn't bother him at all. He is happy. She made him happy he hasn't been this happy since the beginning of time.

They both ordered their food and they talked about various things. Michael barely touched his plate but she didn't seem to notice she was too busy chattering away about her trip to London.

"Mom nearly walked into the mirror." She laughed. "She thought she was going into another room. The mirrors are so clean like literally spotless you would think it was another room."

"The Queen has all those staff." Michael replied. "No wonder the mirrors are so clean."

"I think they clean every inch of that Palace every day." She shakes her head. "I need them to clean my place."

"You don't live in a clean house?"

"Flat actually and no it's not that bad its...adequate."

"Adequate?" He said sounding amused.

"Oh yeah then what's your place like?"

"My place?" He sips his wine and thinks how to respond to that. He then shrugs. "Its Heaven."

"Heaven?"

"Run by Heaven's greatest warrior." He winked.

"Oh!" She raises her eyebrow. "Are you telling me a joke Saint Michael?" He gives her an innocent look. "Okay so we're playing this game." She smirked. "Archangel Michael I have sinned."

"What is your sin?" He asked with a matching smirk.

 _I have these dirty thoughts about you._ She thought.

"I...I have pineapple on pizza and I like it."

He gasps and places his hand on his chest.

"No."

"Oh yes."

"That is a sin." He leans across the table. He smiles when he goes near her ear. "I forgive you."

She shivered as he spoke in her ear. His voice is so sexy. They both then look down and see their hands together. His hand is resting on top of hers. Feeling guilty Michael goes to move away. She stops him and wraps her fingers around his hand to hold him in place. He looks at her and she gives him smile.

"You want to get out of here." She asks.

He gulps knowing where this is going. Every part of him said no. If he did this his reputation in Heaven could crumble he could lose his followers he could lose everything. For the first time in his life Michael decided to put himself first. He wanted to be happy he wanted to be loved.

Christian's request made so much sense to him now.

This what he had with her is a risk but he is willing to take that risk. He takes her other hand and smiles at her.

"Lets get out of here."

* * *

The door bursts open and the couple stumble through it. Michael pushes her against the wall and closes the door behind him. He approached her like a predator approaching his prey. She welcomed it. She wanted to be caught in his big strong arms.

His lips met hers. They kiss each other passionately. Their hands roam over each other's bodies. She pushes his jacket off his shoulders and lets it fall on the floor. He moves his hand behind her back and begins to pull the zip down. He uses his other hand to push the dress off her shoulders and down to her waist. He moans as she brushes her thigh against his. She steps out of the dress and kicks it to the side.

She pulls his shirt over his head while he removes her bra. He holds his breath when her breasts come into view. He reaches out and cups one of them in his hand. She moans and leans back on the wall. He presses his body against hers and kisses along her jaw to her neck. She removes his belt and throws it across the room. She eagerly grabs on to his pants and pushes them down. She brushes her hand over his boxers and grins as she hears him moan.

"Come." She pulls him to bed. She allowed him to push her down.

"You're so beautiful." He breathed as he takes in every part of her.

He climbs on top of her. His eyes continued to roam her body. He claims her mouth with his own and pushes his tongue deep inside her. She rolls her tongue with his. He moves to her exposed skin and bites down on one of her nipples. He sucks on it and cherishes the feel of her skin against his. This felt right. This is perfect. He didn't want this to stop.

"Michael!" She gasped.

He moves further down her body towards her panties. He brushes his fingers along the lace. He then slides them off and tosses it over his shoulder. He turns his attention back to her pussy.

It was swollen and soaked. He looks up at her and smirks. He kept his eyes on her as he ran his tongue along her wet folds. He pushes his tongue inside her.

"Oh...Ah!"

Her hips move against his face as he continued to suck and lick her. A flash of mischief goes across his eyes. Feeling cheeky he pushes his fingers inside her clit. He pushes them deep inside before pulling them out and repeating the action.

"Fuck!" She groaned.

He goes faster. He pumps her harshly and enjoys the sweet sounds that came from her lips. He then stands up and licks his fingers clean. She sits up and pulls him in for a kiss. She wraps her arms around him and they both turn and roll over. She goes on top of him and smirks knowing she is the one now in control.

She pushed Michael's boxers over his hips and grasped his dick in her hands. He cries out when she draws him into her mouth. She sucks, licks and teases him. His hips thrusted uncontrollably, making her take more of him into her warm mouth.

"Y/N." He winced.

Hearing her name roll off his tongue sent a wave of excitement through her. She takes his dick out of her mouth and runs her fingers along it. She kisses his chest and slowly makes her way up to his face.

"Baby." He pants.

She silences him with a kiss. She then positions herself above his dick. A low moan escapes her lips as she pushed him deeper and deeper inside her.

"Oh God...God Michael!"

She leans forward and lifts her hips slightly before getting him deep inside her again. Michael lifts his hips to allow him to meet her for each thrust. A few moments later she falls forward and rests her head on his chest.

"Y/N." He lifts her chin and looks at her with concern. "You okay?"

"Yeah!" She sighed.

He noticed how exhausted she looked.

"May I?"

She nods and slowly gets off him. She lies on her back and spreads her legs out for him. He slides his dick between her folds and slams into her. She gasps. He leans down and kisses her swollen lips. He bites her neck and sucks on her already sensitive nipples.

He pounds into her and sends over the edge. She cries out his name and holds on to him tight.

"Y/N!"

"Michael!"

He slams into her one last time before they both let out a strangled cry. He then pulls his dick out and collapses next to her.

"That was amazing." She whispered.

He leans over and kisses her forehead.

"You should get some sleep." He says.

Shortly after she fell asleep. It amazed him how young and innocent she looked when she is asleep. He strokes her hair and smiles. He was wrong about emotions they are not a mess they are wonderful.

He leans towards her ear and whispers.

"I love you Y/N."

His words brought a smile to her face.

* * *

Michael had to leave in the morning to go to Heaven. He assured her that he will be back soon. She suggested a trip to the movies. He didn't mind if that's where she wants to go he will go. When she mentioned her place afterwards followed by a wink Michael simply couldn't refuse. He promised her he will back in a few days.

They both stood on the steps that led to the apartment.

" Have a safe trip. " She says.

He kisses her lips and leans his head against hers.

"I will." He smiled. "Goodbye Y/N."

He turns and walks down the steps.

"I love you." She shouts out.

Michael froze. He looks over his shoulder. She smiles wide at him. His smile turns into a grin.

"I love you too."

* * *

Few days later Michael returned to Earth. He walks into the coffee shop with a spring to his step. He sees Magna at the counter.

"Good morning Magna." He greeted the older woman. "Where's Y/N?"

"She didn't come in today."

"Oh." He frowns. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know. She didn't call in sick I tried calling her but there was no answer."

"I see."

" I'm probably worrying over nothing. " The older woman smiled. Michael can tell it was forced. "Do you want anything?"

"I'm good thank you. Have a nice day."

The Archangel leaves the shop. He gets his phone out and presses on to her name. After a few rings the call went to voicemail.

"Hi Y/N its Michael. I'm back. I stopped by the coffee shop and you were not there is everything okay? Call me back when you are free. Um...bye...goodbye."

He hangs off and puts the phone away. The Archangel didn't know why but he had a bad feeling something has happened. Within a second he appears outside her apartment. He opens the door and runs up the stairs to the third floor. He then stops outside her door.

"Y/N." He knocks on the door. "Its me Michael."

There was no response.

With a deep breath Michael breaks the door and goes in. The Archangel suddenly froze and his eyes widen with horror.

"No."

On the ground laid a body. He drops to his knees and reaches out with his hands. He turns the body over. The face is beyond recognition. The eyes are burnt out, the head has been smashed. Blood is everywhere. Michael closes his eyes. As much as he didn't want to admit it he knew who this was.

"Y/N."

He wraps his arms around her body and pulls her on to his chest. He can tell every bone in her body was broken. A sob escaped him. Tears roll down his face. He finds a note stuck to her. He pulls the note off and reads it.

**Like my gift Mikey?**

**You know where to find me. I'll be there waiting for you.**

Rage flashes across Michael's face. He screws up the paper and throws it across the room.

Then he screamed.

* * *

Michael arrives at his destination. He clenched his fists and angrily looks ahead. Standing across from him is a man. The man had his back to him.

"You came." The man turns and grins at the Archangel. "Been a long time brother."

"Lucifer!" Michael spat out the name with hatred.

Lucifer folds his arms and smirks.

" I assume you saw my gift? " He nods. "I have to admit she is hot...really hot. She was smoking hot when I left her."

"Why?" Michael shakes his head. "Why did you do this?"

"Why?" Lucifer raises his eyebrow. "You wanna know why? You took away my freedom. You cast me into the Cage. I thought you took something from me I will take something from you. Then I heard about her. I saw how you were around her. You were head over heels in love with her. That made you soft brother. With your guard down it gave me the opportunity to introduce myself. You should have seen her when I showed her my skills. If she screamed like that when she fucked you no wonder you loved her. It even turned me on."

Lucifer ducks when a ball of fire flies over his head. It hits the tree. The tree burst into flames and turns into nothing but ash.

"That's all you got?" Lucifer laughed. "This is the fight of a lifetime and all you do is throw a ball at me? Come on brother you can do better than that." Michael raises his hands ready to attack. "She tasted good." Lucifer nods. Michael frowns at that. "Oh." Lucifer bites his lip. "When I said she turned me on, she did and I needed to do something about that."

"You didn't."

"I didn't push my dick down her throat. I didn't push all the way in until she couldn't breathe." He grins. "I did and it felt so fucking good. Then like a good pet she got on her back for me and..." He wiggled his fingers. "I think you know the rest. The last thing she ever saw was my face before I killed her. She died knowing no one was going to come and save her. She died alone and that's your fault."

That's when Michael snapped. With a roar Michael took his brother up into the sky and ripped him apart.

From that day the world was never the same.

* * *

Lucifer was dead. Michael fulfilled his destiny but God never returned. Michael felt betrayed, abandoned. His love for his Father blinded him from the truth. The truth was God didn't care. He didn't care about His children or His creations. When He becomes bored He moves on and starts all over again.

Love.

Love is a weakness.

Michael learned that the hard way.

After Lucifer's death Michael swore to never love again. If he did he or someone close to him would get hurt. Just like what happened to her.

Michael couldn't bring himself to say her name. The very thought of her made him tear up. He couldn't bring himself to cry he couldn't show a hint of emotion. It would make him weak. Michael didn't want to be weak. He wanted to be strong he wanted to be powerful.

Michael took over the world. Hell was destroyed, Death was locked away, humans were killed eventually the world became nothing but a dust bowl. The world was empty just like him.

Despite the power Michael still felt empty. No matter what he did the emptiness still remained. He has felt like this since that tragic day.

According to Duma Y/N went to Heaven Michael never attempted on bringing her back. One he didn't want to bring her back to a world she would not understand, two he didn't want her to get hurt again and three if she came back their relationship would never be the same. She would be a broken soul and he wouldn't be able to help her because if he did he would fall for her again. He couldn't love her because love is a weakness.

Michael couldn't be weak.

So he let her rest in peace.

* * *

Michael stared at the dark, grey landscape.

The sound of knocking makes him turn away from the view.

"Come in."

The door opens and Kevin Tran walks in.

"Lord Michael." Kevin bowed.

The Prophet notices a photo of a young woman on the wall.

"Who is that?"

Michael glances at the photo.

"Somebody that I used to know."

"Oh. Um...she's very pretty." The Archangel hums in agreement. "I hope you umm don't mind me asking but what happened to her."

Michael's face twitched. A flash of pain goes across his eyes. The sudden display of emotion surprised the Prophet. Michael then shakes his head.

"She's dead. That's all you need to know."

Kevin decided to drop the subject knowing if he pushed too hard Michael would make him suffer Kevin wanted to leave this room in one piece.

"I have news." Kevin nods. "A vision."

Michael raises his eyebrow in surprise.

"What did you see?"

"Two humans and an angel they came through a rift."

"A rift?"

"From another world."

"Can I see?"

Kevin sighs but allows the Archangel to look into his head. Michael places his hands on the Prophet's head and his eyes glow blue. Images of the vision flash across his eyes. His eyes widen when he realizes who these people are. Michael let's go and his eyes return to normal. Kevin gasps and rubs his head.

"I don't believe it. It's them the vessels! My Sword he's here!"

"Not yet." Kevin shakes his head. "Soon. Soon they will be here."

Michael looks back outside.

"Soon I will meet my Sword." A smile spreads across his face. " And soon we will be one. "

Hope fills Michael's chest. He will finally have what was promised to him. He will have his Sword, he will go to the other world and rebuild it in his own image. He will be a God.

He will have everything he has ever dreamed of.

He will never feel empty ever again.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> *Sighs* I know the ending wasn't exactly a happy one. Although Michael thinks he has his Sword it would never replace what he lost. He would never be whole again. :( The story about London that is a true story that has happened to me and my Mom lol.
> 
> Thank you for reading and stay safe.
> 
> Blondie xxx


End file.
